


As Sweet As The Sound

by whiskeytomyheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Social Media, Twitter, all of em are still doing youtube and twitch, and they're in uni, but they're still rising stars, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytomyheart/pseuds/whiskeytomyheart
Summary: Sykkuno's trying hard to juggle his college life mixed up with a side of Twitch streaming, now that he started to gain attention alongside his friends. Life couldn't get any better right? Even his long time internet friend, Relics Spouse, was proud of his achievement when he told him about it.But lately, Relics had been going inactive for longer and longer, making it hard for Sykkuno to contact him. Did he do or say something wrong? Sykkuno's not sure how to approach this subject with him.Honestly, maybe if his friends could quiet down just a minute from their gossips of Corpse, the new uni's radio station broadcaster maybe he can figure out what’s going on with Relics.akaCorpse is Sykkuno's anonymous long time internet friend, but Sykkuno didn't know that they went to the same uni or the fact that Relics is Corpse.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 371





	1. The Broadcaster With The Abyss Voice

**Author's Note:**

> a short prologue before the whole circus begins
> 
> this is just a work of fiction, everything here is fiction, from social media accounts, places, to events have no relation whatsoever with the real corpse, sykkuno, or the others! they're good friends in real life so please respect the boundaries, do not go overboard with shipping, keep it on the down low.

it's sykkuno here ✔  
@sykkuno

Gonna stream later on 6 PM playing Ghostphobia with Toast, Rae, and Lily :)

❤ 2.3K 11:24 AM - November 12, 2020

112 people are talking about this

****

lily✔  
@lilypichu

can't wait to see you scared >:)c

it's sykkuno here✔@sykkuno

Gonna stream later on 6 PM playing Ghostphobia with Toast, Rae, and Lily :)

❤ 1.1K 11:36 AM - November 12, 2020

****

Southcal University ✔  
@southcaluni

What's your favorite program and who's your favorite broadcaster from our uni radio station?

Corpse's Fonky Monky Friday

Veronica's Pillow Talk

Honey's Frankly I Hate You

Oceane's Wake Up Call

557 votes • 7 hrs left  
❤ 72 10:02 AM - November 12, 2020

4 people are talking about this

  
  
dani's suffer through exams  
@danidani  


who has the best voice in southcal radio station and why is it corpse

Southcal University ✔ @southcaluni

What's your favorite program and who's your favorite broadcaster from our uni radio station?

❤ 37 11:24 PM - November 12, 2020

no more exam please  
@merida21

hey @ corpse from fonky monky friday can you lend me your voice for a day please im begging

❤ 23 11:36 AM - November 12, 2020

kevin has enough of exams  
@kevinkev

replying to  @merida21

big mood his voice feels like its as deep as the abyss in the sea

❤ 5 11:36 AM - November 12, 2020

****

jamie r.  
@jamier

ok I know Corpse's voice is great but can we talk about how his taste of music is mwah chef kiss

❤ 67 11:36 AM - November 12, 2020

JOKER  
@clownsheet

petition for Corpse to make a twitter account or any kind of social media account

❤ 110 11:45 AM - November 12, 2020

catgirl and catboy superiority  
@meowmeow

me begging myself to start studying and stop listening to corpse's radio show

❤ 261 11:51 AM - November 12, 2020

34 people are talking about this

hmm... toasty  
@tastytoast

Who is Corpse and why does the name fill my whole timeline

❤ 2 11:36 AM - November 12, 2020

i dont know who rae is  
@raechellhof

replying to  @tastytoast

the uni radio station brand new broadcaster, you really should keep up with the uni hottest news toast :p

hmm... toasty  
@tastytoast

replying to  @raechellhof

I KNOW ABOUT THAT the real question is: why is he the hottest talk right now

i dont know who rae is  
@raechellhof

replying to  @tastytoast

i haven't heard his radio show yet but the whole tl is talking about his voice so that must be it

hmm... toasty  
@tastytoast

replying to  @raechellhof

huh... interesting interesting

:D  
@sikekkuno

still no reply or news from relics :( did i do something wrong

i dont know who rae is  
@raechellhof

apparently it's sykkuno is being angsty over his internet friend o'clock again...

:D  
@sikekkuno

replying to  @raechellhof

I think he's mad at me :( he hasn't replied to my dm and it's been almost two weeks...

i dont know who rae is  
@raechellhof

replying to  @sikekkuno

awww poor baby :( let's watch netflix together with lily after the stream, i have a big tub of ice cream for us to share! and don't worry about your internet friend, i'm sure he's just busy

:D  
@sikekkuno

replying to  @raechellhof

yes please! and I hope you're right about that :(

rae!!! ✔  
@valkyrae

streaming tonight with my favorite people on 6 pm!! don't miss it guys!!

❤ 4.5K 03:22 PM - November 12, 2020

232 people are talking about this

Corpse  
@CorpseHusband

New account :)

❤ 1.3K 9:34 PM - November 12, 2020

284 people are talking about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos is my writing fuel and comments make me wanna write like a mad man so ;)


	2. First Meeting Or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just daily life of Sykkuno: trying to keep up with uni works, scheduling streaming inbetween said tons of uni works, wondering why his internet friend had not been active since the last two week, and bumping into someone who looks like he can kill him but actually a cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration juice is flowing through me so have an update... and honestly i didn't expect that many responses to my fic so i'm kind surprised hkhghjgk after all this is the first fic that mixed up with some coding for the social media format, so it's kinda like a test run but i'm glad you guys like it!

r/SouthcalUniDumpzone

**[VIDEO] Honestly my favorite Among Us gameplay starring some peeps from Southcal Uni: Offline TV, Sykkuno, Rae, and Jacksepticeye** (LINK)  
submitted 7 hours ago by nosleep420  
**5K Comments share report**

**[MISC] is it just me or the new friday night broadcaster on uni radio station has the deepest voice in the world** (LINK)  
submitted 2 hours ago by rania444  
**176 Comments share report**

**[ART] drawing the uni radio programs as actual person alongside their broadcasters, hope yall like it >:3c** (LINK)  
submitted 10 hours ago by chaoticartist  
**1K Comments share report**

**[DISCUSSION] who's your favorite professor from the whole southcal uni and why?** (LINK)  
submitted 9 hours ago by yajustsmileandwave  
**223 Comments share report**

**[DISCUSSION] Southcal Uni Christmas Gala: necessary or not?** (LINK)  
submitted 1 hour ago by anonimouse  
**177 Comments share report**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The professor in front of the class surely were talking about something super important about the course, he kept on droning with bored face and dead eyes, not caring whether the students were listening to what he said or not. Some were listening and scribbling not, while most of the others didn't pay any attention. Like Sykkuno.

Sykkuno was sure whatever the professor said right now is important, but he had something more important to do. Like trying to message his inactive internet friend after two weeks of no interactions. Surely, he can read about today's class material later when he's not busy wondering if his friend was mad at him or not.

Him and Relics Spouse had been long time internet friends ever since Sykkuno first tried to stream, bumbling around and muttering, not really knowing what to do. They met each other through twitter, on a tweet about some old school anime that Sykkuno was into. Relics' favorite character was the same with Sykkuno's, somehow they moved to DM to bond over the anime, then slowly the topic started to change into talk of personal life, and everything was history. Relics was also one of the first people that Sykkuno told about his wish to start streaming online, and supported him without doubting He had come a long way ever since then, now thousands people watching his stream and knowing other streamers who became his close friends.

But enough about his history with Relics, back to the current task: Sykkuno was trying to compose yet another message on his phone (that's gonna be deleted in a few seconds and then typed again) to send to Relics after no words for two weeks.

‘Relics, why aren't you replying my dm :('

Wait, no, no way, too clingy.

'You're probably a busy man right now, haha😊'

Way too casual and didn't send the urgency of Sykkuno worrying about his friend inactivity.

'Relics are you mad at me'

...Okay maybe Sykkuno was also a bit worried that he had done or said something wrong that made Relics maybe mad but that's not the point. Nope, not at all.

From the seat next to him, Rae was throwing a dirty look right at him. She mouthed voicelessly, 'Stop texting your boyfriend.'

Sykkuno instantly stuttered, stealing a glance at the professor to make sure he didn't hear him stutter, before looking back at Rae and mouthed back, 'He's not my boyfriend, we're internet best friends,' then proceeded to clear his throat as quiet as he could.

Rolling her eyes, Rae leaned over for a moment and whispered, "Calm your tits down, no one can ignore a puppy like you for so long, you're probably gonna hear back from him this week."

"Wha- um, puppy?"

"I'm sure that your friend is just busy with his life or something okay, maybe something happened to make him more busy," she continued, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a small smile before focusing back on what the professor was saying right now.

Huh, perhaps Sykkuno was more worried than he thought he was if Rae could look through him.

He didn't want to worry his friend more so he finally decided to finally listen to the professor's lecture, even though the lecture only lasted for another 10 minutes right after he focused back. Oh well, he could just read the material later on the course's books or borrow Rae's notes. No matter how almost non-existent Rae's notes were.

"Hey Sykkuno, you're going straight back home or?" Rae already getting up from her seat and ready to head back, waiting for Sykkuno to pack up his things. "If you're not, don't forget that we have a stream planned tonight, m'kay? Go back home before 7 PM or Toast will hunt you down and drag your ass back. Oh, and don't forget to check Discord too, Toast said that he has something to discuss!"

He laughed softly, slinging his back over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I just need to go to the uni library for a bit, returning some books. After that I'm going straight back home. And yes, I'll check Discord later." Satisfied with his answer, Rae parted ways after giving him a wave goodbye, leaving Sykkuno to begin his short trek to the uni library. 

It's not that long of a trek, but sometimes he's still feeling awkward with how sometimes other students stared at him and talked about him quietly. Most days he usually asked one of his friends to accompany him but Rae seemed tired earlier and Sykkuno was pretty sure that he could go to the library by his own without anything bad happened.

He looked down at his phone, still trying to think of the perfect message that conveys his worry for his internet friend without sounding too blunt or too clingy. Hmm. Maybe the good ole' simple how are you/are you okay would work? The man stared at his phone, thinking hard; without looking at where he walked. So it's not a surprise that Sykkuno didn't slow down when he was turning around the corner, not seeing someone's going the opposite way. Just as Sykkuno about to type something to send and turn right, he collided hard with a man. Said man immediately going 'oof' and somehow held his own ground, while Sykkuno fell down on his butt to the walking path alongside the stuff that the stranger brought with him.

And no, Sykkuno didn't yelp or squeal. Not at all.

Before the man could say anything, Sykkuno yelled embarrasingly loud, "OH, Jesus, I'm so sorry!"

Clumsily trying to get back up, scrambling around to pick up the man's stuffs, and apologizing to the man all at the same time; he almost missed the question that the man asked with a peculiar voice, "It's okay. Are you okay, though?"

Well. That's. Um.

"Wow, your voice that sounds like you can kill anyone without being caught," Sykkuno blurted. Damn it, brain, failing and making things more awkward like this. The man in front of him was the definition of tall, dark, and... handsome, he guess? He wore all black attire, and his face was covered with a black mask. Even one of his eyes was covered with a black eye patch. Sykkuno didn't know how could someone looks good when said someone almost looked like a living shadow with all the black. 

The man raised one of his eyebrows, his face now looked amused. "Are you accusing me as a serial killer...?"

"Wha- No! It's just that- I- um-"

Before Sykkuno could make the situation even more worse than before, the man chuckled, cutting off his stutters. "You're cute. It's alright, I get that a lot."

"I'm- What?" The man's remark astonished Sykkuno. Ignoring the 'cute' comment (for now), Sykkuno stammered, "Ah, again, I'm so sorry for crashing into you, it's my fault for not looking where I was walking, if there's any of your stuff that's broken I can pay it back, Mr...?"

"Don't worry, it's just some books from the library," The man let out a quiet laugh. "I'm Corpse. No need to use 'Mr', we're both students after all."

Sykkuno swore he heard or read that name before. "Ah, er, nice to meet you...? I mean, it's probably not nice because I crashed into you but- I'm Sykkuno!"

Strangely, when Sykkuno said his name, Corpse tensed for a few seconds before going back to his relaxed stance. Huh. Maybe the adrenaline because of the crash finally hitting him. "Nice to meet you too, Sykkuno."

An awkward silence enveloped them again, and before Sykkuno could say how he had to go to the library quickly to end their accidental meeting, Corpse suddenly said, "Wait, Sykkuno, sorry, this is going to sound weird but..."

"But...?" Is he going to take the offer of money that Sykkuno said earlier?

"Can I get your number? I swear this is not for malicious or weird purposes."

"......HUH?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
# streaminggoesbrrr  
  


disguised toast  
Ok so we all agreed that we're going to ask him to try streaming with us?   
Well all of us except Sykkuno because he's still won't open Discord   
Summoning him with my telepathy skill...  


* * *

sykkuno  
sorry, i just got back from the library!  
ummm, what are we agreeing about....?  


* * *

Valkyrae  
Sykkuno, I told you to check Discord as fast as you can👿 The audacity!!  
But because I'm nice and a benevolent goddess, I'm going to explain as quick as possible  
So you know the new uni radio station broadcaster that's going viral right now  


* * *

sykkuno  
  
what about him  


* * *

Valkyrae  
tldr we're going to ask him to join our Among Us stream two days from now on  
Lily heard his radio show last week and she said she's impressed at first with his unique voice but then she said the whole radio show is super entertaining  
aaaand we all know it's kinda hard to impress Lily and we're searching for something fresh in out stream anyway so we figured why not?  
we just need to find a way to contact him somehow  


* * *

sykkuno  
wait a minute... is it the guy with the voice that you said as deep as the ocean's abyss...?  
....Corpse?  


* * *

Valkyrae  
Yes, that's him!  


* * *

sykkuno  
ahaha, umm. actually. funny story.  
perhaps, i may or may not bump into him when i was going to the library earlier and ended up exchanging our phone numbers.  


* * *

Valkyrae  
wAIT WHAT THE F  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens??? perhaps!!!!! comments make me flourish and kudos make me stronger👁👄👁


End file.
